halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow of Intent
Vandalism Someone wrote in all caps "Halo sucks major ass!". I deleted it, but it may be on other pages. Kage 19:18, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Speculation I Think The Shadow of Intent is the cruiser Half-Jaw said to take it back. Um...No Shadow of Intent is an Assualt Carrier, the cruiser was a css-battlecruiser. Chances are that the cruiser was either destroyed at the Battle of 05, or is in quarantine with the rest of the covenant fleet there. Or that it is part of the Sepratist fleet. ProphetofTruth 03:29, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Not an Assault Carrier During its first appearance on the level Floodgate the Master Chief is told that 'This is the Carrier, Shadow of Intent'. Although this vessel and Regrets vessel in Halo 2 are similar there are subtle differences. This one, in comparison to the CCS class cruisers during The Ark for example, seems significantly smaller, and slightly more robust than the more elegantly proportioned Assault Carrier in Halo 2. As such I feel it needs to be renamed as a Carrier not an Assault Carrier. What do you think? A Monument to All Your Sins 18:57, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Um...no. Did you notice that the CCS-Cruisers were all redesigned as well. Truth got an upgrade. The Control Room looked different. Its an aesthetic change and not a new ship design. Cortana looks different does that mean shes a new AI? The Grunts looked meaner does that mean its a new species? Get the angle I'm aiming for? ProphetofTruth 21:10, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I understand where your coming from but in all the cases you have described the individuals or objects in question maintain there names. An aesthetic overhaul is understandable in a new game for a new generation. But the Shadow of Intent is directly referred to as a "Carrier" by Rtas 'Vadum during the Level Floodgate. The Prophet of Regrets vessel is referred to as an "Assault Carrier" by Cortana during the Halo 2 level Cairo Station. Despite basic asthetic similarities the different taxonomy of the vessels is clear evidence that they belong to different classes. Shadow of Intent - Carrier, Regrets Flagship - Assault Carrier. This is the evidence supplied to us from Bungie via game script and as such is Canon. Furthermore, on a similar theme, the vessel in Halo 2 shown fleeing the fires of Reach is intended to be the Pillar of Autumn, a Halcyon class cruiser. However it has a different design form that seen in Halo CE, other vessels in Halo 2 bearing the same object model are regularly referred to by Halopedia as Marathon class cruisers. I have seen no such indication as to that being their designation in the game but it goes unquestioned. What is your view on that? The Shadow of Intent is referred to as a Carrier as such it should be designated one, not based on aesthetics (although they add weight to the claim), but because Bungie, through game script, our gospel, has deemed it such. Same goes for Regret's ship being an Assault Carrier. Sorry if that sounded like a rant, it probably was I'll go take some chill pills;-) A Monument to All Your Sins 15:31, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, But they also call Regret's ship a carrier later on. Cortana (O.S.): Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders. A Prophet. He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help. Lord Hood (O.S.): Master Chief, get aboard that carrier, and secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why. Lord Hood (O.S.): "Cortana! Concentrate your fire on the first carrier. Admiral, do what you can against the second"! Notice the flaw in your stance on the issue? ProphetofTruth 19:09, 12 October 2007 (UTC) One other thing, The Cruisers are ccs cruisers and are much smaller then the carriers. As seen in the arrival at the Ark. That would imply that it its the 5km long assault carrier and not a 1.4k carrier. The Assault Carrier also has 3 engines on its tail much like this "Carrier" why would a smaller carrier need the propulsion system of a massive assualt carrier? Your opinion is pure conjecture. Following the lines of the story chances are that it is indeed an Assualt Carrier, unless bungie says otherwise Its safe to assume that it is one. ProphetofTruth 20:28, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I understand your point. Aesthetically the vessel remains comparable to the one in Halo 2. However I'm still unconvinced. If you look at that first Ark cutscene you will notice the difference between lengths of the cruisers and the Shadow of intent in nowhere near as much as in Halo 2. An Assault carrier should be close to five times the length of a CCS class cruiser.Thye Shadow of intent seems closer to twice their size. Perhaps the Assault Carrier Article needs an update? A Monument to All Your Sins 07:52, 13 October 2007 (UTC)